Guild Battle
The Guild Wars are battles between the top 8 guilds by strength in the server. Organization Each week at 5am Sunday(EU server time), 8pm (West Coast Time) and 4pm (East Coast Time), the top 8 guilds are randomly paired up for the first match. The top 8 guilds are determined by guild Battle Rating. This is determined by combining the individual Battle Ratings of all guild members. This is calculated daily at server reset. The winner of each match goes into the top 4 and the losers into the bottom 4 in tournament fashion and the guilds are randomly paired up against each other. This repeats through 3 rounds, after which placings will be decided and the victor rewarded. Rounds 1, 2 and 3 are at 8pm server time on Monday, Wednesday and Friday respectively. Though stated in guild permissions, the Guild Master does not need to be present for the event and all participants may enter as soon as the event begins. Up to 50 participants are selected by the Guild Master and/or Assistant Guild Master(s) at any time, before or during the event. But no player may enter the battle without being selected. Rules Participants A maximum of 50 guild members may participate on each side. All must be set as participants, and the guild master may change the list at any time to allow for substitutions. Scoring The objective is to obtain as many points as possible before the one hour time limit is up. If one guild gains a 4000 point lead on their opponents, they will be immediately declared the victor. Points are gained over time for each mystery tower the guild controls, aswell as attacking enemy towers and players. Mystery towers may be captured by attacking it, then defending it from invaders. Points gains(not sure exactly, need to re-check those infos on the next guild battle): *17 Pts., if owning one tower *35 Pts., if owning 2 towers *57 Pts., while owning 3 towers *75 Pts., while owning 4 towers (absolutly sure about it) *+damage done to the enemy statue divided by 10k, added to each point reward turn. Battle Vs opponents Clicking on an opposing guild member will initiate battle. No troops are used, but either side may have up to 3 allies join the battle to assist at any time. Formation is automatic: 3 in the middle row, 1 in the back. Defeating an opponent will grant the player bonus exp. Vs ward tower Clicking on an opposing ward tower will initiate battle. Here you fight a single enemy (the tower) alongside your own troops. The ward tower is bought in World Boss fashion; It is defeated when accumilated damage from all attackers is greater than the tower's HP. When defeated, the ward tower changes sides. In both cases, dying will result in being teleported back to the guild's start point. Guild Buffs Wealthy guilds can spend large amounts of contribution on temporary buffs to various effects (including invincibility for the whole guild) during battle to shift it in their favour. Rewards Both the winning and losing sides gain insignia and honor (ranging from 400-1000 of each) as reward for participating (only given to guild members present at the end of battle.) Prizes are based on time taken for the battle to be decided. At each 20 minute interval, the winner's prize pot is reduced and the loser's pot is increased. For winner: *1000 , 1000 honor points, 10 (if the battle ends in less then 20 minutes) *850 ,850 honor point, 10 (if the battle ends in less then 40 minutes) *700 , 700 honor points, 10 For losers: *400 , 400 honor points (if the battle ends in less then 20 minutes) *450 ,450 honor points (if the battle ends in less then 40 minutes) *500 , 500 honor points For Top10 Players: The 10 Players having most battle contributions in each guild will be reward with 150 and 150 honour points Weekly rewards for all members(even for those who had not participated to any battle): *1st place: 200 , 30 , (Only the guild master gets this card) *2nd place: 150 , 20 *3rd place: 100 , 10 Team organize Only players added on the guild battle list can enter the guild battlegrounds. To join a guild battle click on the guild battle button from the guild tab: The list is capped to 50 players. Those with a colored background are those online, and those offline players are shown in a grey background on the participants list. The guild master and the guild master assistants are the only ones who can add/remove players from the guild battle list. In order to make room for more participants, the guildmaster or his assistants, must remove some from the bottom of the list, and those who they want to. Category:Guild war